


Sweet Desires of Christmases Past

by VoldyIsMyFather



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, F/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21547888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoldyIsMyFather/pseuds/VoldyIsMyFather
Summary: All Regulus thinks about is her long red hair and beautiful greens eyes, and her love of Candy Canes.
Relationships: Regulus Black/Natasha Romanov (Marvel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Enchanted Wonders Holiday Collection 2019, VoldyIsMyFather's Enchanted Wonders Holiday Collection





	Sweet Desires of Christmases Past

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Enchanted Wonders 2019
> 
> Contains: Swearing

“Sirius!!” Regulus hissed as his brother ran out of his room, waving a wrapping paper tube over his head.

“Oh, come on Reg,” his older brother Sirius called from the hallway, “Let's have a playfight with the wrapping paper tubes, you can wrap your girlfriends present later, they aren’t coming until tomorrow!”

“Nat isn’t my girlfriend,” Regulus grumbled.

“Sure, she’s not,” Sirius laughed appearing again in Regulus doorway, armed with wrapping paper tube.

“She’s not,” the youngest Black denied, “We are only friends.”

“She’s also the only friend you have got a gift for,” Sirius sent a cheeky wink at his brother, before he entered the room, “What did you get her anyway?”

“Nothing for you to concern yourself over,” Regulus attempted to cover the present with the wrapping paper quickly, but his brother had already stepped across his bedroom and grabbed the gift.

“Candy Canes!?” Sirius exclaimed as he examined the box, “What in Merlin’s name are Candy Canes?”

“Sweets,” Regulus mumbled, “Muggle sweets, Nat likes them.”

“Reg,” Sirius sighed, slightly concerned about how this would end up playing out, “Mum’s going to go mental when Nat opens these up.”

“Which is why, she won’t open them in front of everyone and will open them in my room,” Reg stated as if it was obvious, “You know Mum will send us a way to go play, while she has tea with Mrs Romanov.”

Sirius nodded, “But how is Nat going to sneak them out?”

“She’s clever,” Regulus grinned at him, “She will find away.”

“I will help any way I can,” Sirius advised.

“Thanks,” Regulus smiled tightly, “Now bugger off so I can wrap your present up.”

“But…” Sirius started to complain.

“We can have the playfight after,” Regulus compromised.

“Ok,” Sirius agreed, “I will let you get back to your wrapping.”

* * *

Regulus entered the dimly lit unused classroom on the third floor. Moving passed the covered furniture that he assumed to be the tables and benches used in years passed. He stopped before what any other student would guess from the shape to be a blackboard, but he knew better. Removing the sheet, he watched as his reflection appeared before him and smiled as another figure joined it. He knew who it was straight away, the long red hair and beautiful green eyes that he had come here to see, that he came to see every Christmas since he found the classroom in his second year.

“Hey, Nat,” He breathed, “I miss you; you know.”

She didn’t respond; she never did. She just stood there smiling at him, often eating one of those Candy Cane sweets she loved so much.

“It’s been over seven years Nat,” he sighed, a tear rolling down his face, “Seven long years since we last saw each other.”

Natasha looked just like he imagined she would, stood by his side dressed in Slytherin colours. He’d never admit, not to anyone, especially his blasted brother but he had always fancied her and hoped that her parents and his would decide to betroth the pair of them, but alas that was not to be. She had been kidnapped, seven years ago at the end of December. Her parents had taken her to visit her paternal grandparents in Russia for New Years. She was never seen again.

“I wish you were here,” he muttered to her, his reflection just wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close, “I miss you so much.”

“You see her, don’t you?” a voice questioned from behind him.

Regulus spun around and drew his wand, “Who’s there?” he demanded, “Show yourself!”

Regulus watched as his older brother materialised before him, “Hey baby bro,” Sirius softly whispered.

“What do you want blood traitor?” Regulus spat, as he wiped his eyes.

“To make sure you are ok,” the seventh year muttered, “You are my baby brother after all.”

“You didn’t seem to care about that when you came here,” Regulus hissed, “All of a sudden all you cared about was your precious Gryffindor buddies, you forgot all about me.”

“Reg…” Sirius started.

“You didn’t even come home that Christmas,” Reg sneered, “I needed you, and you didn’t…”

Sirius watched as his brother lost his composure and moved forward to hug his brother.

“Don’t!” Regulus shoved him away, “Just go back to your precious Marauders and leave me alone.”

“Reg,” Sirius murmured, “Please.”

“Just fuck off,” Regulus snarled, “I just want to be left alone.”

Sirius nodded realising he wasn’t going to get anywhere, and stepped away, walking out of the classroom. Though unbeknownst to his brother he stepped back in, hidden under his fellow Marauders cloak.

Regulus turned back to the mirror, for that’s what it was. He wasn’t surprised when his older brothers figure appeared beside his own. Despite that he had pushed Sirius away, he did love his older brother and want him in his life.

“I wish things could have been different,” Regulus muttered before stepping back from the mirror, and reading the words around the edge as he always did, “You know, I think I have finally figured out what you are, after all, Erised is just desire spelt backwards, I cannot believe it took me five years to figure that out.”

Regulus sighed, “See you next year Nat,” and with a wave of his wand, he covered the mirror with the cloth.

Sirius watched his brother leave, before dropping the cloak and taking a step towards the mirror himself. Removing the cloth, Sirius watched as his reflection was joined by his friends James, Remus and Peter. He smiled as his brother and Nat also appeared.

“I miss her too baby bro,”

* * *

Regulus awoke coughing and spluttering, on a cold floor, the waves crashing around on the rocks below him. This must be the outside of the cave, he thought to himself.

“How did I get out here?” he grumbled to himself as he sat himself up, “Did Kreacher save me?”

“I think I’m a lot prettier than a House Elf Mr Black,” a female voice drawled from behind him.

Regulus turned his head around and saw her. Beautiful green eyes and long red hair.

“Nat,” he breathed.

“Hey Reggie,” she grinned at him, holding out red and white sweet, “Candy Cane?”

**Author's Note:**

> For clarification:  
> Regulus is 9 in the first scene, Sirius is 11. It is set the Christmas before he goes to Hogwarts. Sirius birthday is in November, so he is one of the oldest kids in his class and would be 12 during his first year at Hogwarts. 
> 
> In the second scene, Regulus is in 6th Year and Sirius is 7th. 
> 
> Natasha is the same age as Regulus.


End file.
